


Fen'harel Take Me

by love_in_nature



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst, BDSM, Dom Solas, Dom/sub, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Mild S&M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Professor!Solas, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Undercover, agent lavellan, all the sex, dom!solas, mention of sex trafficking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_nature/pseuds/love_in_nature
Summary: When a fellow agent and close friend of Ellana Lavellan, Fynn, has his Inquisition mission compromised Ellana immediately takes on the task of going undercover to get him back.  The problem is Fynn was investigating a series of kidnappings centered around BDSM clubs and now Ellana must go as a decoy submissive at the hottest BDSM club in Thedas called Arlathan, but Ellana isn't exactly the type to fall easily into the role.  She is given to a Dom known for his patience and the head dom to train the new submissives before they are fully hired.A whole other issue, he happens to be the same man who broke her heart eight years previous.Solas is a Professor of ancient history and Mythology during the weekdays.  At night he works at club Arlathan helping Subs to be trained before being hired to work there.  Eight years ago he shattered the heart of the one woman he loved so that he could save her life.  Now she was back.  Though he knows she will not forgive him he also knows he possesses the knowledge to help her and guide her through the world she must learn to navigate if her mission is a success.Should he manage to make her his again in the process, he will never let her go a second time.





	1. *A Rough Start

**Author's Note:**

> **Trigger Warning** : Strong sexual themes and the obvious suggestions of non-con given the kidnapping. I will not go into any details on such things but it is there so I'm giving the warning on it.
> 
>  **Disclaimer: First off I am not an expert on BDSM.** I am attempting to portray the community in a respectful and honest manner but I need to make it clear that this fic is not an exact portrayal, I am learning what I can from talking to those in the community I can find and researching. If you are truly interested in BDSM I recommend doing the same especially since pretty much everyone who I have asked has been _super_ patient and kind in explaining things to me.
> 
> Secondly, This is obviously a work of fiction so there are things happening that don't happen in real life. Certain things that would take a long time are shortened. Certain things are fictionalized. For example, obviously at a real BDSM club any full sex/bodily fluid exchange would be strictly prohibited, because illegal, but since this is fiction and in my head there are licenses clubs can get in Thedas for allowing them to give clients a full experience, including actual sex, with those employees who are willing to do so.
> 
>  **NSFW** chapters marked with * as always. Though, to be honest, I think most of this will be NSFW haha
> 
> You can leave any comments here or find me on tumblr as [love-in-nature](http://love-in-nature.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> This was something that has been sitting in my head for a while and I needed out. So no idea how much it will go on for or frequency. If there is interest I will try and set up an update day for it. (because I don't have enough Solas fics running clearly... What? I don't have a problem you have a problem... *hides in corner with Solas plush like a crazy person*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revision of this chapter finished on 1/19/17 :)

Solas, or rather Fen’harel as he went by here, kept his hands clasped firmly behind his back as he looked down at the woman tied to a spreader bar in front of him.  They were currently in one of the larger dungeon rooms of Club Arlathan.  His sub trainee’s tastes leaning more towards S&M, he knew this room would fit her well.

His eyes went to the clock that hung on the wall.  He had purposefully made sure he would have more time to spend with her today.  She needed it, her stress at her current day job was causing her problems and she needed the relief from it.

This was only their second physical session together.  He was keeping close tabs on her since he was still learning if her actual limits went as far as she tried to vocally claim during the weeks of non-sexual sessions.  She was inexperienced still, having only dabbled before.  It was essential that he monitor every reaction to make sure she was not pushed too far too soon, but that her desires were still met.  With more sessions it would become more organic, intuition guiding every action and reaction.

She wiggled her body as much as the restraints would allow, arching her back to push her ass towards him, her skin slick with sweat as tendrils of her hair stuck to her.  He did a quick assessment of how she was doing, knowing her well enough to know she was going to seek out punishment again.  

“I need more.  Now.”  

And there it was.

In a swift movement, his hands were unclasped, and he was behind her.  Her ass was still red from his earlier attentions and now he gave her another smack.  The loud thwack of it echoing of the walls of the room.  Talia gasped with pleasure as he curled his palm into a fist before shaking out the sting of his hand and leaning over her back.

This close he could feel the heat radiating from her body as he spoke in her ear, “You are not the one to give demands, sub.”  He let his nails trace a line down her spine, spanking her once more before he straightened.

“But I need it.”  Her voice was a high pitched whine before she added, “Don’t be an asshole.”

His brows furrowed and he smacked her on the ass again, this time harder, “You are being disrespectful, and my patience grows thin.  What do you call me, sub?”

She gasped, “Fen’harel, sir!  I’m sorry, sir.”  Her voice turned pleading, “I just… I need it so bad.  You’ve kept me on edge for ages.  Please, sir.”

He moved to kneel in front of her now.  His fingers went up to cup her chin, and he looked at her through his mask, eyes intent on hers, “Are you going to continue talking back to me?  Do you think this will bring you release sooner?”

“No, sir.  I’m sorry, sir.”  For a beat, he thought perhaps they was finally done with the lip today then she added, “If you could just give me what I want…”

He ran a thumb along her jaw before he released her and stood.  She was pushing her body too far.  The skin of her ass was going raw and if he continued the punishments she so asked for at the moment, she would likely find herself regretting it later.  He could not allow this to go on much longer nor could he let her attitude slide.

“I see.  Do you need corner time again, sub?”

“No!”  She scrambled, “I mean please, sir.  I just, I am so full of it; I need release.  My brain is all hazy; it gets hard to control what I say.  I’m sorry, sir.”

At least she was able to admit it.  Not corner time then, but he would move this along.  For her sake, as well as his own time constraints, he needed to finish this up.

“You must learn to control your tongue and your body.  You will not come before I say and you will most certainly not continue to give me attitude.”  He turned to go over to the cabinet where they kept some supplies.  He opened the second drawer as he spoke over his shoulder, “You know I must punish you for your disobedience.”

“Yes, sir!”

He could hear the excitement in her tone as he found a brand new vibrating egg and pulled it out of the drawer.  He unwrapped it, gave it a quick cleaning, and then grabbed the remote that went with it, double checking that it had batteries.  He walked over to her and set the egg next to her for the time being.

Then he reached under her to take her hard swollen nipples between his fingers, rubbing them and pinching them before he put the nipple clamps back on them.  She moaned and writhed in her pleasure at the sensations the clamps brought her.

Satisfied with that, he stood and went behind her once again.  He took the egg and inserted it slowly into her dripping opening.  This was going to be a trial for her, but if she could hold out he would be sure she was rewarded.

When the egg was inserted, he removed his now wet fingers from her and flipped on the vibrations. She keened in ecstasy as she writhed trying to get better friction, when she could not she let out a pleading wail.  

“Silence.  You will take your punishment now and not come until I give you permission.  Do you understand me?”

She bit her lip and cursed below her breath, but she endured.  As her body began to flush even more with her need, he let his hand brush along her back, feeling her tremble with her need.  Her breathing began to hitch and become ragged.  

He shut his eyes and breathed in the scent of her need, letting her mewls fill his senses, allowing himself to treasure the gift that was her opening to him, submitting.   He felt himself hardening, the blood rushing to his cock as he kept his hand on her.  

“Fen’harel, sir!”

His cock twitched in response as he moved in front of her.  “Sub,”  He took her jaw in his fingers and let his thumb brush across her swollen lower lip, “Remember, not until I tell you.  You are doing so very well.”

“Thank you, sir.” Her breath hitched, and she brought her tongue out to lick against the skin of his thumb.

He replied with a brush of his thumb against her lip, “Soon, little one.”

“I want to please you, sir.”  Her voice was desperate and her wish to do so evident.

He let his hand leave her jaw, “Seeing you thus is pleasing to me.  So very close to orgasm and flush with your need.”  He stood to go behind her once more, this time leaning over her and wrapping his arm around her to place a hand over her dripping heat,  “Trembling, wet, and hot with your desire, that is how you please me.”

There was no denying he was pleased.  She had done well today, despite it having taken longer than was ideal and despite her pushing him in order to receive more punishment.  Now, it was time for him to give her what she needed, her release.

“Are you ready to cum, little one?  Answer carefully.”

She lowered her eyes, long lashes showing on her cheeks, “I offer myself for your pleasure, should it be your wish, sir.”

“Good girl.”  He stroked her back before letting his hand go beneath her once more.  His finger found her clit, the nub swollen to rock hard, “Come for me, now.”

He let his fingers circle her, and that was all it took.  She let out a long moan of release as her body convulsed from her orgasm.  He could feel her pulsing under his fingers as she peaked and her cries echoed through the room.

When her body began to still he removed the egg from her letting it drop to the floor as he spoke in her ear, “Beautiful.”  He kissed her shoulder, tasting the salt of her sweat on his tongue.

He made quick work of her bindings releasing her.  When she was free he spoke, “Go to the bed and lie on it for me, legs open, hands above your head.”

She did as he requested without complaint or even the hint of a sulk.  Also improvement.  

As she went over to the bed he picked up the egg and took it back to the supply chest, setting it aside to be cleaned.  Then he reached into one of the drawers and pulled out the bindings he had chosen for her.  Cloth for now, they would work up to cuffs.

When she had gotten on her back on the bed, she opened her legs wide exposing the wet lips of her pussy and still swollen clit.  She lifted her arms to each corner of the bed accentuating her breasts in the process.  Once she was settled as he liked, he tied her wrists and then her legs, tight but not so tight that it would leave a long lasting mark.

He then set on the bed next to her and let his hand stroke a line between her breasts and down her stomach, “I will reward you now but remember, you do not come until you are given permission to do so and you must try to stay still for me.  Do you understand?”

She was breathing in heavy little gasps but managed a nod before gulping out, “Yes, sir.”

He smacked each breast making her arch with her pleasure before he removed the nipple clamps and squeezed her.  When he felt her begin to tremble once more he moved one hand to her hair gripping her to keep her head still while the other made a path down her body.

He covered her heat once more and massaged her before he let two of his fingers slid into her.  His thumb worked her clit as his fingers found the spots inside of her that made her writhe.

At her breathing, and the way her hands were clasping and unclasping, he knew he had hit her limit.  He would not push her anymore today.  

“Now, little one.”

“Sir!”  

In an instant she was releasing around him.  Her orgasm squeezing his fingers as they continued to move in her, slick with her need.  He kept going, working the oversensitized nerves till she squirmed.  When she started to move too much he moved his hand from her hair to smack her breasts again causing her to arch with yet another orgasm.

That was enough for today.  If she wasn’t laying on a bed she would have been a puddle on the floor.  He removed his hand from her letting it stroke along her skin.  The hand that was at her breasts went up to brush the hair that stuck to her forehead before he gave her a gentle kiss there.

As he untied her, he kissed where the bindings had been before he stood from the bed and said, “Beautifully done.  I believe next time we can try some of the other tools.  I know you were interested in the cane but I believe we should start with a paddle and perhaps a riding crop.  We shall work up to the cane.”  

She managed to pant out, “Yes, Fen’harel.”

That done he grabbed a cloth from the supply cabinet and went back to her, wiping the sweat from her before he spent about an hour with her.  He cuddled her, praised her improvement, asked her things about her life, and finally went over the reading assignment he had given her.  The book had been a classic which she had thought she would hate but ended up loving.  He asked her what she had liked about it and when she explained, he gave her a new reading assignment based on that.  It was his hope with every trainee to not only expand their horizons in sex, but also enrich their lives outside of the club as well.

When she was ready he helped her dress and walked her out to where Zevran waited to drive her home.  He gave her one last kiss on the forehead before finally turning to make his way to his own quarters at the club.

He went to the elevators and pushed the button for the 4th floor.  It was the second highest level, the 5th floor being reserved solely to Mythal’s quarters.  She both owned the club and called it her home.  

As one of her favorites, he was granted one of the larger apartments for his use when he was there.  If he wished it, he was free to bring a sub to those quarters, but he had yet to invite a single one into his rooms.  He saw them as his private area, his sanctuary.

He entered the main room which was a large office and living space.  There was a desk as well as plush chairs and a large couch.  Not that he used any of it much.  When he had need for non-physical sessions and making contracts he used one of the small seating rooms the club offered for such things.

He moved through the main room and into his bedroom.  He removed his mask and set it neatly in its case on his dresser.  That done, he removed his clothing and dropped it neatly in the hamper for the cleaning service to take care of later.  Finally, he went into his bathroom and flipped the switch for the heater before turning on the large shower.

He took a deep inhale as the steam engulfed his body.  Now that the water was near scalding he stepped under the stream letting it hit his back and roll down his skin.  His fingers came up his chest and traced over the small scar that was just a bit below his collarbone on his left side.  A reminder.

Just like that, he was rock hard again, so desperate for release that it was painful.  The need pulsing through his body like a living thing.  

The issue was this need had nothing to do with the woman he had just left, as a dom it should have but he could not help his mind or his heart.  This desire that always hit him with such intensity after any sessions had everything to do with a woman he had left years ago and therein was the problem.  He was aching desperately for the one woman he knew he could never have again.

With a low growl, he forced his fingers away from the scar and his thoughts away from the past.  He grabbed his soap and lathered his hands, the scent of cedar filling the room as he did so.  Then he shut his eyes and forced his mind to go to Talia.  The way her body flushed, how her moans had filled his ears, the trembling of her body, and how very wet she had been for him.

He let his fingers wrap around his cock and let out a low groan as tingles shot up his spine.  He stroked his arousal as desire pooled in his belly.  He thought of her eyes dark with her need for him.  He picked up his pace, let his thumb rub across his head, as he thought of the heady need Talia had shown him.

Thoughts of Talia should have been enough.  It was not good for him or the woman that it was not, nor was it ever the woman’s fault.  The only saving grace being that none of the subs he worked with ever need know.   _ No one _ needed to know that there would never be anyone who was able to compare to  _ her _ .  

There went his thoughts again.  A scowl formed on his mouth as he increased his pace trying to keep his thoughts on Talia.  She had been glorious.  Her pleas, her arousal, all of it was perfect.  There was no reason he should not be able to find pleasure in remembering how she had found her ecstasy at his attentions.  

Yet, no matter how he tried, he was unable to bring himself over.  His arm was starting to throb.  The orgasm was just beyond his reach, and he could not even pretend that he did not know exactly why he could not reach it.

It had been eight years, and she still was in his mind as though he had only been with her yesterday.  The look in her eyes when they had first given into their need for each other.  The way she had tasted on his lips, like wine and honey.  The heat of her skin under his fingertips and the way she had opened to him, begged for him as he had taken her on his desk, then again on the couch of his office, and finally in his bed.

One day.  

That was all he had been able to truly have her for.  One day before it had all crumbled and he had been ruined.  One day where he had entered her and felt such overwhelming love he thought it would drown him, the only thing keeping him alive being the feel of her surrounding him and the sound of her words in his ear.

_ I love you too, Solas.   _

“Ellana.”

He panted, his balls tightening as he reached his peak, stroking himself with desperate need as his orgasm finally came to the fore.  He released his seed letting it spill onto the dark tiles of his shower as his palm came to rest on the shower wall.  Before his heartbeat had even had the chance to slow completely, he cursed himself and his foolishness as he shut the water off.

Eight years spent pining over a woman that likely hadn’t spared him a second thought since long ago.  He was prevented from falling any further into his thoughts by a loud knocking on his bathroom door.

It was undoubtedly Zevran letting him now that Talia was back at her apartment.  There was a moment when he debated telling him to leave, but the idea was immediately dismissed.  Talia was his responsibility, it was essential that he know she had gotten back home safe.

He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist before going to open the bathroom door.  Zevran stood in front of him with a knowing grin on his face, “Pleasant shower?”

Solas did not rise to the bait, “I trust it went well.”

“As always my friend.”  Zevran moved to the side as Solas walked past him into the bedroom to get some clothing from his closet, “She went in her home safe and sound.  I always deliver as promised, no?”

Solas looked over his clothing and settled on a simple pale gray button up with a vest and dark pants.  Outfit picked he took off his towel, tossing it in the hamper with his earlier clothing, and pulled on the shirt, “Indeed. I thank you.”

“It is not as though it is an unpleasant task to drive a beautiful woman home.”  Solas frowned as he pulled on his pants but Zevran continued before he could reply, “She had that after glow.  Delicious.  I take it she will be a good fit?”

“There are still certain things she must learn.  She still thinks that by pushing me she can force my hand into harsher punishments.”   

A problem to address another day.  For now he had things he needed to do outside of the club.  He did still hold down a day job after all.

Solas pulled on his vest and buttoned it.  As he stepped out of the closet, Zevran spoke again, “Our illustrious mistress wishes to see you.”

Solas’ brows furrowed, “Why?”

“Why indeed?  It is a mystery for the ages.”  At Solas’ pinched expression Zevran crossed his arms still grinning, “Always with the stern glances.”

“You did not answer my question.”

“So for that, I must suffer your fearsome glares even after what I do for you?  You are cruel to subject me to such torture.”

“Zevran, I do not have the desire or the time to play games.”

Zevran gave an exaggerated sigh, “All I know is that Mythal has requested all the doms.”

“Interesting.”  

Though this was an odd development he was more annoyed, he would be forced stay late than at all interested in what Mythal wanted.  He did have a day job after all.

As Solas buttoned the sleeves of his shirt Zevran added with nonchalance, “Ah, I forgot to mention, the Inquisition is here.  It might have to do with that.”


	2. Far From Simple

Solas slipped his mask back on before leaving his quarters.  It was a precaution since he was unsure what was going to be needed of him given that no one deigned to give him any actual information.  

When they went to the main level, Zevran led him into the viewing room.  The location only served to sour his mood even further, something that was not helped when the only other person in the chamber, besides Zevran and himself, was Iron Bull.  

Solas’ eyes narrowed, “I believe you told me she had summoned all of us.  Not only are most of us missing but Mythal herself is nowhere in sight.  If you two are---”

Zevran brought up his hands in a placating gesture, “I might have made a small adjustment to the truth, but I promise there are no tricks up the sleeves.  I only told you all were summoned because she asked me to.”

Iron Bull put a hand to his chest in mock offense, “Solas, are you saying I’m not enough for you?”

Solas let out a small hum in the back of his throat, “It is simply odd that the three of us were summoned.”

Bull laughed, “I wasn’t summoned.  This has something to do with the Inquisition, so I was curious.”

Solas raised a brow, “Wishing to relive your spy days?”

Bull crossed his arms across his huge chest and shook his head, “Nope.  Just bored, in between subs at the moment.  Speaking of, I hear you have a new trainee for the club, how’s that working out?”

Zevran laughed, “I think our friend is finding his tastes are getting more boring with his old age.”

Solas pursed his lips and shifted, “She is proving to be a brat.  She confided in me one of the things that drove her from her previous dom was he was not assertive enough with her; she will be good but for a very specific clientele.  We will need to be careful when filtering the correct doms for her to choose to take on.”  He sighed, “In any case, she is still learning her limits and has a way to go before I would feel comfortable with her taking any clients of her own.”

Bull grinned, “Got one who likes a little more pain with her pleasure than you enjoy giving, did you?”

“I will not deny, I am finding that the constant punishment she wishes for is not something that I particularly enjoy.  I am able to give it to her as she desires but...”  He looked at Bull, “I am curious if she would not be better-suited training with you.  I would have suggested such from the start with her, but you were not accepting any subs at that time, and I did not trust any of the other doms available to have the patience with her to take it slow.  I, at least, may adjust myself to fit her needs with little trouble.”

Bull laughed, “You saying you trust me Solas.”  Solas gave another little hum in the back of his throat and Bull chuckled once more before saying, “I’ve got the time to meet with her if you think I might be a better fit.  We may click.”

Solas thought for a moment, “Perhaps, allow me to discuss it with her.  If she agrees, I will arrange dinner for all of us to introduce you both officially.  I would not have her think she has done anything wrong or feel like she is getting passed around like some object.  Such situations must be handled carefully.”  His eyes went back to the curtain, “This is ridiculous.  I have lesson plans that need done; I’m not playing Mythal’s game anym---”

“Don’t flee before we have even begun, Fen’harel,”  Mythal walked in the room with her usual regal grace.  Her long blonde hair pulled up into a perfect high ponytail and her rich green eyes lined with just enough eyeliner to make them look as though they glowed.  “You haven’t even met your new trainee yet.”

At her last words, Solas’ eyes narrowed, “You know full well I do not take more than one trainee at a time.”

She waved her hand, “Yes, yes.  All that about how having more than one doesn’t allow you to properly give the sub the attention she deserves.  How could I forget?”

“Clearly you have, or you would not be telling me I have another trainee.”

“You will make an exception this time.”

He felt his neck stiffen and the twitch of a pulse in his jaw as he said, “We have had this discussion before.  I will not.”

Mythal kept direct, unflinching eye contact with Solas as she said, “Give the other girl to the Iron Bull.” She made a sweeping gesture in his direction,  “You were just discussing doing so, were you not?”

“In theory, but I will not just pawn her off.  She has given me her trust and respect, that is not something I will abuse.”  

Mythal gave a deep sigh and shook her head, “For someone who is so careful to keep your personal life and this one separate you sure get attached to our little trainees.  Need I remind you they know you are not their permanent dom.  You are there to find out their limits, what they are and are not interested in partaking in, so we may offer them clients that are a suitable fit.”

He felt his blood heat, “Until that time comes, she is _my_ sub and _my_ responsibility.”

Zevran came between them with his hands up; he placed a hand on Solas’ shoulder which earned him a glare before he quickly removed it again, “I’m sure our illustrious mistress wouldn’t ask without good reason.  Maybe we should get to the heart of the matter, no?”

Bull seemed unaffected by all of this as he said with a large grin, “Yeah Boss, show us what’s behind curtain number one.”

Mythal looked at him, opened her mouth, then closed it with a sigh and turned her attention back to Solas, “This is, indeed, important.  Not only am I returning a favor but the issue is something that affects all of us.  It is bigger than you, old friend.”

When he spoke his tone was commanding, brokering no disobedience, “Explain.”

For the first time since she had come in her expression tightened and eyes turned cold, “Recall who you speak to, Fen’harel.  I will not be disrespected in my own house.”

There was a moment where he thought of telling her he was done.  That he had enough with her games and would not be pulled about on a string.  In the end, he did not.  

The truth of it was he enjoyed his work as a trainer too much.  It gave him immense pleasure to help these women find what they wanted in, and outside of, their sex lives; to help them discover something in themselves that they had been unable to explore before.  Here he was able to do so in a safe environment, for them and for him, while still living his own life without the two intermingling.

He could join another club but, sadly, few were as good as Arlathan.  Mythal respected, not just the club’s doms, but the club’s subs as well.  She treated them all with dignity and was devoted to them all almost as much as she was to her personal subs.  Something that could rarely be said of other club owners.  He had great respect for her, and he did not wish to throw the friendship out over one heated moment.

He took a deep breath and gave the slightest bow of his head, “I apologize.  I am simply unsure what to make of this whole situation.”

Mythal’s eyes softened instantly, “Apology accepted.  I am sure Zevran already told you the Inquisition paid us a visit.”  

When her eyes went pointedly to Zevran, he shrugged, “I was not told it was a secret.”

“Nor would I have sent you if it were meant to be.”

Zevran shrugged again, not even bothering to try and debate the truth of her words.  She shook her head but smiled as she continued, “What you don’t know is that there has been a string of kidnappings from other clubs and groups.  Specifically, kidnappings of subs.”

Bull now looked affected for the first time, a frown creasing his lips, “Well, shit.  How’d they keep that secret?”

Mythal looked up at Bull, “It is not so difficult, it is common for clubs like ours and groups to not be in the public eye.  To sweep some disappearances from such groups under the rug is no challenge for an entity like the Inquisition.”

Solas felt his chest tighten and heat rolling in his belly, “How many?”

Her eyes went back to Solas, “Enough that they have become so desperate they are sending in decoys in the hopes the kidnappers will choose one of them.  They have recently had two incidents that are forcing these more desperate measures.”

Bull crossed his arms, “Because innocent women being kidnapped isn’t enough of a reason.”

She held up a finger, “First one of the young women was found dumped in a ditch.  I will not go into details as they are difficult to even think on, but needless to say she was not alive when they discovered her.” She brought up a second finger, “Secondly, one of their own was undercover as a dom, and he went missing last week.”

Solas narrowed his eyes, “One does not simply become a dom overnight.”

“No, they were fools.  They only gave the boy a week of briefing.”

Bull grunted his distaste, “Kid didn’t stand a chance.”

Solas’ mouth held a bitter taste, “The whole thing is reprehensible.”

Zevran spoke always trying to lighten the mood, “Agreed, my friend, only with normal people words.”

Mythal gave the softest sigh in reply but continued, “As you might have guessed by now, we have been asked to take on one of the four decoys.”

A heavy weight started to form in Solas’ gut as he realized where this was going.  “Am I to understand, you wish me to take on this woman as a trainee, to take her as my sub, with the express intent of getting her kidnapped by a group that we know has brutally murdered at least one woman, and no idea what has become of the rest?”

“They believe they are being auctioned off.”

“That does not make me feel better.”

“The woman knows what she is getting into.  She requested the mission.  In fact, from what I understand she fought quite hard to get it.  You must train her and make her comfortable as a sub so she can easily pass into their ranks.  Then, you must trust that her training and abilities as an Inquisition agent make her capable enough for the rest.”

Bull shifted, “I’m suddenly glad I wasn’t the one summoned.”

Solas gave him a sideways glance and sighed, “This is reckless and dangerous.”

“It’s all they’ve got.  Whoever is running these kidnappings is very good at what they do.”  She turned to the curtains her hand going up to grip the cord that held them closed, “They sent another agent to be her dom, but he is not dom material.  We have decided it’s better so simply have her with one of mine and you are the best Fen’harel, not only for the training but also for something like this.”

“You say that as though I am a spy myself.”

“You would have been a very good one had you chosen that path.”  He opened his mouth, but she spoke quickly over him, “Do not deny it.  I have known you too long for you to do so with me.”

“Agreed,”  Bull eyed Solas closely, “You’d have made a great spy.  You notice little things others don’t, and you can put on whatever face you need to dependant on the situation.”

There was no use in arguing this. Instead, he took a different tactic, “And you were, in actuality, a spy.”

“Bull is not right for this.  I have been in this business for a long time; I can tell when a pairing would not work.  Besides,”  Mythal’s eyes took a slow perusal of Bull who had the ability to completely dwarf any room he went into no matter how big the space, “they will not take a girl from a dom they see as a potential risk.  All of them have been taken from doms that have been inattentive or negligent in some way.”

Solas frowned, “You want me to, not only train her with the hopes of her being kidnapped, but also be negligent and inattentive?”

“Appear negligent and inattentive.  There is a difference.”

Before Solas could respond the door to the room behind the curtain was opened and slammed shut.  A second later a tall, handsome blond man came storming out; his mouth turned into a frown that accentuated the scar on his upper lip.

He turned to Mythal, “I concede defeat.  She won’t listen to me, continues to insist that she needs a real dom.  Surely, if she can be trained as a sub I can become a dom.”

Solas only had to take one look at the man to know he didn’t have it in him.  Perhaps he had at one point in his life but not now.  The pair would instantly be seen for what they were if this man tried to pass himself off as a dom.  He may be able to become one, but it would take far more time than they had available to them in the circumstances.  He could only hope it was not the same case with the woman who had volunteered herself for the task of a sub.

He inhaled audibly through his nose, “Let me see the woman.”

The blonde man’s eyes went to him doing a quick assessment before his eyes narrowed, “Who is this?”

At this moment Solas was glad for his mask, he would not exactly relish being under the scrutiny of the Inquisition.  Having that agency digging into his past and life was the last thing he needed.

Mythal gestured between the two, “Agent Rutherford this is the man who will be taking on the role of her dom.  He is called Fen’harel and do not let his appearance fool you; he is more than capable of the role.”

“I don’t mean offense,” When someone opened with that they inevitably always meant offense.  Rutherford continued, “but you look like an old school teacher in a wolf mask.”

“Feel free to have any impression you wish of me.”  His eyes returned to the curtain, “If you would Mythal, I would see the agent who _will be_ of concern to me.”

Mythal’s eyes turned to Zevran, “Would you escort agent Rutherford to his car.”

Zevran straightened from where he was leaning against the wall and had the foresight to only show mild disappointment, “Happily, shall we agent?”

“I don’t see why I need to---”

“Forgive me, but the Inquisition has entrusted me with this task have they not?  It is best that you leave for now.  She will be in good hands.”  Mythal’s voice brokered no argument; it was a voice to be obeyed even when she did not give direct commands.

Agent Rutherford cleared his throat, “Very well.”

As soon as the door closed behind Zevran and Rutherford, Mythal spoke, “Now then,”  She pulled and opened the curtain that blocked the one-way mirror, “Your new sub.”

Solas eyes took in the woman sitting in the room in front of them.  She was on a stool and had her back to them as she read a book, completely unconcerned about the abrupt exit of her would be dom.  She held herself straight, shoulders back and her legs crossed, one bare foot jiggling up and down slightly as she read.

She wore a fitted t-shirt and jeans.  Her hair was pulled up exposing her nape.  The perfect curve of her neck and flair of her hips evident even from here.  The response in his body was instant and visceral taking him completely by surprise.  Her form was beautiful, but he had the blessing of being with many women that were all stunning in their own way.  Why his body should have such an instant and intense reaction to this one was---

Then she turned her head, just enough so that he could see her profile.  Just enough that he could make out long lashes, the curve of her nose, and the pout of her lips.  It was enough.  At that moment he knew exactly why he had reacted as he did and the air was pushed from his lungs.  

Bull gave a low whistle bringing him back, “Easy on the eyes that one.”

It was enough to remind him how to breathe, and he gave a soft sigh.  Then he was moving towards the room, and after raising a brow at the suddenness of the action, Bull was following behind.

“Changed your mind that fast?”

“No.”   _Not exactly.  It was not so simple.  Nothing about this was simple._

As he opened the door, she still did not deign to look up.  Solas reached up to remove his mask and Bull’s eyes went wide, “Fen’harel?”

“There is no point to it in this case.”  

In a flash, she turned to him and those eyes he had seen in his dreams for years were intense on his face.  His heart beat a wild rhythm in his chest, and he had to count to steady his breathing.  He knew then he was right.  She would have recognized him in a second no matter what he wore over his features.  The hate that burned in her eyes left little doubt that she remembered exactly who he was.

Mythal spoke from behind him, “I would introduce you agent Lavellan, but it appears there is no need.”


	3. Overwhelmed

Ellana kicked off her shoes and crossed her legs as she sat on the stool.  She turned the page of the book she was reading entirely ignoring Cullen’s incessant pacing.  All she needed was to get this bit over with, and she could truly start her mission.  Rutherford was a good agent, but he wasn’t cut out for this.  

She’d tried to explain it to him.  She’d been patient when she told him that it wasn’t him, told him that they needed a real dom for this, one that was established, otherwise, it would never work.  They’d sent Fynn in as a dom with zero experience and look what happened there.

That morning she got the phone call from Fynn’s little sister, Lila, was a day she would remember in intimate detail.  They were all like family now.  The poor girl had been in tears saying that her brother hadn’t come home, that they weren’t telling her anything.  She had begged for Ellana’s help, and of course, she would help.  She loved Lila, and she loved Fynn.  

Besides the Inquisition clearly was doing an inept job at all this.  She hadn’t even known something was going on until it was too late.  The reasoning of the department in this area being that women like this disappeared all the time.

Except they didn’t.  These women were mothers, business women, teachers, and nurses just to name a few.  They were ordinary women who enjoyed a unique lifestyle on the side.  There was nothing wrong with that.  Not that it would have mattered to Ellana what their jobs were, they were people and they deserved to be looked for, to have justice brought forth.

When she had initially put her name up for use as a decoy she’d been rejected.  Ellana wasn’t traditionally a field agent.  She worked back end cases. Usually, the stuff no one wanted or pretended didn’t exist, and these never really required undercover work.  She had fought, it had taken her several weeks of paperwork and in person hassling but she’d finally gotten them to agree that, if she could get accepted at Arlathan, they’d allow her to work as a decoy.

Arlathan was supposedly the only club that had refused to participate.  Why the owner had suddenly changed her mind when Ellana’s name had come up was something that she couldn’t afford to examine too closely.  It could have nothing at all to do with her, and even if Mythal  _ did  _ have some odd reason for allowing her specifically, she needed to do this.  Any issues that arose from it would be dealt with as they came.

Like this issue that was currently pacing back and forth while running a hand through perfect golden curls.

“Ellana, I really don’t think this is a good idea.  I don’t understand why you won’t just---”

She took a deep breath, “Cullen you’re the only one trying to go in with a sub decoy.  I know you care about me, and I appreciate it, but I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself.”

“I’m not worried about you; I’m worried about them.” He gestured in the direction of the mirror, “We have next to nothing on this club or its members.  Who knows what they’ll make you do under the pretense of you being a believable decoy and if the kidnappers do choose you, there should be someone there who can actually help.”

“You wouldn’t be able to help me Cullen, and you know it.  That would blow the whole thing.”

“Not if I was---”

“You are not a dom ok?  Just give it up.  I’m not doing this with you.  You will come to the club as a patron at the bar area to watch things; you’ll stake things out.  You can keep an eye, but you need to leave the rest alone and trust in me.”

“I repeat, this is a horrible idea Ellana, and I---”

“I’m done with this conversation Cullen.”  

It was hard for her to be so blunt about it but she couldn’t let this whole thing get blown because she wanted to please everyone including Cullen.  Not being able to please everyone was a lesson she still was trying to learn.  Right now her priority had to be solving this case and getting Fynn back no matter the cost, hurting Cullen and forcing herself to submit completely to someone else’s control would be small prices to pay if Fynn and the kidnapped women were safe.

Ellana had heard his heavy sigh of defeat before he stormed out of the room.  She couldn’t help the wince when he slammed the door behind him, but she quickly covered it by squaring her shoulders once more as she pretended to focus on the words in front of her.

What felt like several more minutes went by before the door finally opened.  She kept her eyes on the book partly to feign disinterest and partly because she was a bit terrified to face the person who would play her dom.  A real dom…

_Deep breaths Ellana, you can do this._

A deep booming voice sounded less than a beat after the door had opened.  The tone of it was hesitant and didn’t quite fit the deep timbre, “Fen’harel?”

A responding voice, “There is no point to it in this case.”

_ No. _

Her skin tingled as her heart beat fast in her throat.  That voice… that voice she fucking knew that voice.  She’d dreamt of it enough times, replayed the last words said to her over and over again in her head in a never ending self-torture.  Replayed the lie that had passed their lips before those.

She stood so quickly she knocked the stool over and turned to face him.  Any sense of calm detachment fleeing as her body started to shake.  Her eyes took in his face.  She took in the strong features, the beautifully carved jaw, the soft slightly bowed lips and that dimpled chin.  All that topped by steel blue eyes and a tiny scar still evident above one brow.  

Of all the people in the world, she would expect to get into BDSM clubs, he was the last.  Her quiet, intensely private, and, on the surface, stuffy ancient history professor was a dom.  Then when she thought about it, she could see it.  When she had started to break through his guarded exterior, she saw many sides of him she hadn’t expected.  The man had been snarky, warm, an incredibly adept flirt when he wanted to be, and not really that stuffy at all outside of a professional environment.

Still BDSM?  

She thought of all the missing women, the diversity of them and their lives outside of the clubs.  She shouldn’t be surprised given what she now knew but still… it was one thing reading about people on paper and another thing seeing someone you knew.  Someone who had shattered your fucking heart to a million pieces.

No fucking way would she “submit” to that prick.  

Everything about him had been a lie.  The moment he had managed to get in her pants a few times after some honeyed words he had left her, broke it off without any real explanation.  He was a piece of shit, and she wouldn’t let him anywhere near her again.  Ever.  

She’d been young and foolish then; she was older now.  She knew better.  

Mythal stood behind him and spoke with a slight quirk of her mouth, “I would introduce you agent Lavellan, but it appears there is no need.”

The man that had come in first shifted as he looked between the two of them and for the first time her eyes were drawn to the stranger.  The huge stranger.  He was almost twice her height and at least twice her width, but all muscle with huge horns on the top of his head.  A Qunari.  They had a fucking Qunari.

Mythal clapped her hands together, “Well, I guess my job is done here then.  Fen’harel is going to be your dom, agent.  You two enjoy.”

That got her attention back from the Qunari to the issue at hand, and she spoke quickly, “No.”

Mythal paused, a smile still on her lips when she turned back to Ellana, “No?”

“I won’t work with him.  Any other dom but him.  I’ll take him instead.”  She motioned to the Qunari.

The Qunari chuckled but put his hands up, “Oh no, don’t pull me into this.  I’m just here for the show.”

Mythal’s voice remained sweet, “I’m confused on what made you think this was a negotiation, agent.”

Solas spoke his eyes still watching Ellana closely, “If she does not trust me, which it is evident she does not, this will never work.  You know that, Mythal.”

“You will just have to build trust.  No relationship starts out with it after all.”  She looked between the two, “You both just might have to work a bit harder at it but, if you truly think you can not do it the door is unlocked.  Feel free to leave.”

Ellana frowned, “You know I can’t do that.”

“Then you must accept the fact that I know my doms and I know which one is best suited for this task.  You will find no one more uniquely perfect for this than Fen’harel.  If anyone can help you accomplish your goal, it is him.  Now if you don’t mind I have work to do.”  She gestured to Bull as she left the room, “Iron Bull give them some time to talk.”

“Sure thing, Boss.” He winked at Ellana, “Nice to meet you agent Lavellan.” Then he ducked out of the door and shut it behind him.

Ellana’s eyes went anywhere but to Solas.  This night was getting worse than she could have ever thought.  She had said she would get through anything to save her friend but this…

“Look at me.”  

It was a demand and, much to her annoyance, her body responded instantly.  Her eyes flitting up to his as she tried to steady her breathing.

“Thank you.  Now before we do anything else I need to know for both our sakes, are you able to do this with me?”

“I---”

“Yes or no.  Either you are willing to work with me in the interest of your mission, or you are not.”

She took a deep breath and raised her chin, “Yes.”

He gave a slight nod, “Good.  Now,” he opened the door and gestured for her to go through, “Let us go sit and talk for a moment.  We will go over a few things.”

She pressed her lips together as she grabbed her purse, book, and coat.  Then she almost managed not to say anything as she passed him, almost, “What do doms have private offices or something?”

“Some of us.”

“Wait really?”

He didn’t answer, and so she followed him in silence as he showed her to a set of elevators.  Then as they rode upstairs, she imagined what the “office” of a dom would look like.  Probably all kinds of crazy devices and then a couch for sex and meetings.  Oh… oh, gods, was she going to have to sit on a couch where he’d---

The doors dinged and she forced the images out of her mind with a small shake of her head.  To refocus, she spoke again as they walked, “You don’t look like a dom.”

When he spoke his face remained expressionless, “Not enough leather for you?”

“Well, I mean…”  She looked at his dress pants, nice vest, and button up shirt.  The only thing that seemed remotely dom to her was the mask he held in his hand. “You look like a professor.”

“I am a professor,” he opened the door and once more waited for her to go through first, “but you know that.”

She rolled her eyes and noted a displeased frown come to his face.  At least it was finally some emotion.  “Yeah, but here you are all---”

Her voice stopped when she took in the space around her.  It looked like an apartment.  A mild apartment for that matter.  The walls were painted in neutral hues, the furniture was plush, warm reds and light oaks, there were a few paintings on the walls of landscapes, and the wood flooring looked like it was a rich mahogany.

Solas walked in behind her shutting the door before he strode past her to sit in the large chair of his desk.  He motioned to one of the ridiculously comfy looking chairs that faced the desk.  When she made no move his eyebrow rose, “Is there a reason you are gaping like a fish?”

“I… where is all the stuff.”

“The stuff?”

“Yeah like, I dunno, the whips, and chains.  The things you tie people up to.  I mean isn’t that the plan after we,” She made quotes with her fingers, “Talk.”

He took a deep sigh as though she were trying his patience, “You should not believe every book you read or movie you see.  Sit.”

Without thinking she moved to do so, sinking into the cushion before she wiggled her butt into the stupidly comfortable seat.  “Ok but seriously, isn’t that what you do?”

He opened a bottom drawer in his desk, and she could hear him rustling through papers as he spoke, “Yes and no.  Some like that kind of play and some do not but even for those who do that is not what it is all about nor is it the key point.”  His brows furrowed as he pulled out a paper, examined it, then stuck it back in the drawer, “Did you not do any research before coming here?”

“I...”  In truth, she hadn’t thought it was all that necessary.  Let herself be spanked, tied up, and some other stuff.  She wouldn’t lie and say all the stuff she assumed they would do wasn’t stuff that she’d entertained the idea of, just not in this exact circumstance.  Certainly not with him.

She was brought back from her thoughts when Solas dropped a fairly huge stack of papers on his desk in front of her.  “I need you to fill these out and bring them back to me.  We will schedule a time to meet later in the week.  Lunch perhaps?  Then we can go over your answers.  When you fill this out I need you, to be honest and don’t overthink; you should go with your instincts.  Write them in pen, no erasing, if you change your mind about something you may make a note of it to the side.  I need to see your thought process on these.”

Her eyes darted from him to to the stack of papers and then back, “You’re giving me homework?”

He steepled his hands on the desk as he leaned forward, eyes intent on her, “Following some form of protocol helps everyone to know exactly what they are getting into.  It is not only so that I may learn more of you, your desires and your limits; but it also keeps you safe.  In addition it allows you to set out exactly what your expectations from our sessions are.”

“Is this really necessary?  I mean you know I’m not actually becoming a sub, right?”

His expression didn’t change as he stated, “Then you should leave now.”

“Excuse me?”

“I can help you, I  _ want _ to help you, but I will not help you if you intend to get yourself killed from the start.”

Her eyes narrowed, and she ground her teeth, “Meaning?”

“If you go into this and are just pretending they will sniff you out in a moment.  These people clearly are professionals.  They know what they are doing, they know what to watch for, they know exactly who to grab and who not to.  You go into this just putting on a show the best case scenario is they will not kidnap you at all; the worst case, and more likely, is that they will take you and immediately kill you.”

She paused, and her eyes went down to her hands as she squeezed them together in her lap, “You think they killed Fynn already?”

There was a beat before he answered, “I think it is likely.”

She looked up at him ready to get in his face, but his expression was… sad.  So sad.  He was sorry for her, for Fynn, and the feeling was genuine.  “Why would you tell me that?”

“As was stated downstairs, for this to work honesty is a key part of the arrangement.  You must know you can trust me and I must know I can trust you.”

“I can’t trust you.”

“I know you can not as of now.  I hope to remedy that.”

“Alright.”  She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, “Why?  Why did you really break it off back then?  Did you mean it when you said,”  She had to swallow, and even then her voice came out weaker than she intended, “you loved me?”

“When you got that concussion that put you in the hospital.  That was because of me.  Someone was trying to hurt you to get to me, and I was terrified they would kill you the next time.  The issue has since been resolved, but at the time I saw no other way out.”  Then he took a deep breath, “Yes.  I did mean it when I told you that I loved you, leaving you was one of the most painful things I have ever done.”

That was a lot all at once.  Questions she’d spent years pondering and having haunt her answered in, what was perhaps, a minute of time.  She set back in the chair, her hands trembling in her lap.  “You… were protecting me.”   Her eyes went up to his, “Why would you lie to me about that?”

“I was afraid.  Of a lot of things I suppose.  Afraid that you would be killed.  Afraid of how strongly I felt for you.  Afraid that if I explained you would ask me to stay and that we would figure it out together.  Afraid that if you _ did _ do that, I would not be able to leave you like I felt I had to.”

She chewed her lower lip, “Do you still feel you had to?”

“I am unsure.”

She nodded, “I… that was a lot to take in but,”  She took a breath eyes going back to him, “It means a lot for you to finally tell me.  I mean part of me is still hurt, angry that you didn’t tell me.  That you made me think all these years that you had just used me.”

“I am sorry Ellana.”

This was not what she had been prepared for tonight at all.  Frankly, it was way too much to deal with on top of everything else.   She couldn’t right now.  She needed to think in a space away from him, away from the magnetic pull she still felt towards him.

With somewhat shaky hands she reached to grab the papers,  “Yes well, we should get on with it.  Let’s see what my homework assignment is.”

She scanned the top of the first page and paused her brows knitting, “Wait this is a rule, ‘eat quality food about an hour before you start your scene’?”

“It is important you have good strength and full stamina.  Also, your health, in general, is very important to me.  If you have any bad health habits, we will be discussing those.”

“Are you serious?”

Instead of answering he simply leaned back in his chair and gestured for her to continue reading.  She turned her eyes back to the papers.

After a beat, he said, “I would like you to have two safewords.  One for full stop and one for approaching your limit.  The first being straightforward, if you speak the second, that means we stop and I will check with you to see how you’re doing and if something needs to change.  It is important that these be simple and something you can recall easily.  Many subs use red for full stop and yellow for reaching their limit.”

“Ok, we’ll just do that then.  Do you have a pen so I can start.”

“No.”

She looked up from the papers, “No?”

“You will not rush this.  I want you to do this in an environment you feel comfortable and safe in, like your home.  As I said, we will schedule a time to meet later in the week.  You will give me your contact information before you leave.”

She felt her pulse jump in her jaw, “We don’t have time to---”

“We do this right or not at all, Ellana.”

Why was him being like this causing a warmth to pool in her belly?  She looked down again in an attempt to hide the flush in her cheeks.

She paused over another question, “‘What does submission mean to me?’  Is that necessary?  You know why I’m here.”

His mouth pinched before he said, “I believe I just answered that.  You will fill it out completely and honestly.  There will be no shortcuts, do I make myself clear?”

Her body heated more, and she felt her nipples pinching, to hide the reaction she said, “Is this the part where I say, ‘yes, sir.’”

“In time.  Now continue.”

She sighed but turned back to the papers mumbling as she read through them, “What marks are you good with, what fantasies have you had, what fantasies do you want to try, yadda yadda.”  She turned that page over and her brows knitted as she quickly flipped through the last pages, “Fenedhis lasa, are you fucking with me now?  This is a nine page list of,” She searched for the word, “Of kinks or whatever.  I didn’t even know there was this much you could do.”

He chuckled, and the sound rolled over her skin like a caress.  It made her heart beat an unsteady rhythm.  When he spoke the tone was easy, “The possibilities are endless really, but those will cover many of them.”

To hide the unexpected feelings that deep honeyed chuckled had brought she looked back at the items, “Most of these I recognize but lots of them I didn’t realize people were into in that way, gas masks, and mummification?  How does that even…”  She hummed and kept looking over it.  She had to admit that despite her puzzlement at some there were even more that sounded interesting and more than reasonable.

“I am assuming those two would be a no or do you wish me to describe some scenes with them in it for you?”

“No.  That's...”  She looked up to find him leaning back with that quirked smile she used to know so well and heat once again flooded, “Those would be a no.”  She stacked the papers back together before she said, “What else for tonight?”

“Some other basics.  I will set rules, but I will only set rules that I believe are possible for you to accomplish without inconvenience to your daily life or any risk to your job.  If, at some point, I give you a rule you truly believe you can not accept, you may give me your reason for such.”

She eyed him, “Then that’s it, the rule goes away?”

“If your reason is valid and you  are not simply trying to get out of doing something then, yes.”  He reached into a top drawer and pulled out a pen and paper, pushing them over to you.  “Write down your contact information for me, and I will schedule a meeting time.”

He waited till she was done writing then took the slip of paper and tucked into his vest pocket, “In addition to the paperwork I have given you I want you to bring me everything you are legally allowed to bring me on the case.”

She shook her head, “You aren’t working it with---”

“But I am Ellana.  I am capable of observing without it being noticed.  If I am going to do this with you, I intend to be informed, is that understood.”

Without hesitation, she answered, “Yes.”  Then she bit her lip realizing how easy and natural the acquiescence to his demands was already coming to her.

He smiled at her, “When we meet next I will ask you again if you are sure you wish to do this.  If you say yes, we will move forward from there.”  

He stood and walked around his desk till he was behind her chair.  He knelt over her and let his hand brush along her collarbone till his fingers rested on the pulse of her throat.  His mouth came down to her ear as he spoke again, “Though I realize this is not what you expected, I intend for you to enjoy our time together, Ellana.  Should you agree to be mine.”

Ellana shivered and her fingers twitched with the sudden overwhelming desire to lift to his face.  She wanted to feel his skin beneath her fingertips again, feel the line of his jaw, the heat of his skin.  Instead, she fisted her hands and kept them in her lap.

The words were out of her mouth without thought and husky with her unintended arousal, “I agree.”

He chuckled, the breath of it tickling the skin of her neck, “Not tonight, Ellana.  Though I appreciate the sudden enthusiasm.”  He straightened then and moved to her side offering her his hand, “I want you to make this decision only after you have had some time to truly think it through.”

She let her hand go into his as she stood.  His fingers swallowed it and even that sent warmth shooting through her body.  It had been so long she’d forgotten how much she’d loved his hands.  They were beautiful and… skilled.  Unless her memory had imagined or exaggerated how easily his touches had sent her over, how he had known exactly where she needed him, how those long fingers had---

She removed her hand from him in an almost jerky motion and cradled the papers to her chest.  “I have thought about it.  I worked weeks on getting this position.”

“Yes, but having me as the dom changes things.”  She started to open her mouth to offer some protest, but he held up his hand stopping her before she even got a word out as he said, “Do not lie to me, Ellana.  Now, do you need a ride or do you have transportation?”

“I’ve got a car.”

“Good.”  He walked over holding open the door for her once again, “I will walk you out.”

“No need.  I remember the way.”

“It is no trouble.  I do it with all my trainees.”

All his subs?  A stark reminder that this was just business to him.  He had others, probably had many others.  That was fine.  Not like she was searching for exclusive rights, she didn’t even want them; really she didn’t.  Just because she was horny, for some reason, didn’t mean anything.  This was just work for her too; she’d just been… thrown, by it being him.  That was all.  It had been eight years, and she’d been over him for most of those.

She walked toward him, tilting her chin up, “I’m capable of walking myself thanks.  I remember the way.”

“Very well.” As she passed close to him to leave the room his hand came out to brush along her cheek and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear letting his fingers linger against the point before he pulled away, “Drive safe, Ellana. I will be in touch.”

She swallowed but managed to keep from showing any other signs of the affect his touch had, “Yup.  Night.”  

With that, she started down the hall back to the elevator doors on somewhat shaky legs.  She knew he was still watching her.  She hadn’t heard the door shut and she could  _ feel _ his eyes on her.  As a show, she kept her gaze straight and breathing even.  The doors to the elevator opened, and she stepped in with as much easy grace as she could manage.  The moment the doors closed behind her she pressed her back to the far wall, letting her head fall back with a quiet thunk against the paneling.

“Damn it.”  

She didn’t know how long she stayed like that but when her body had stopped shaking she took a deep breath.  She stood, straightened her clothing, and then pressed the button for the lower floors.  

“You can do this Lavellan.  He is nothing to you.”  

Gods, she’d always been a horrible liar when it came to him.


	4. *Desiring The Wolf

Ellana managed three days before she grew too impatient to wait any longer.  It wasn’t like she was just wanting to hear back about a date or something.  This was important.  Lives were in danger, including her friends and he was doing, who knew what.  For all she knew he was just doing some kind of weird dom test on her.  

Well, screw that.

First she tried getting his information from Club Arlathan.  All calls went ignored, and when she went to try to get in, she was told that she was barred from entering.  When she demanded to know why, the door guard refused to reply.  This left her to assume that this was some rule set in place by Solas until they had made an official agreement.  Either way, she was left with no options but to hunt him down at the university.  She knew he’d hate it, but she wasn’t going to keep playing games with him, not with this.

It took her no time at all to find him at the school.  He still taught Elvhen history and language, which was an extremely specific field with very few experts.  The hardest part was catching a student who knew where his office was.  Once she managed that, it was simply a matter of leaning against the wall outside his door and waiting.

Luckily, her wait wasn’t too long.  She spotted him before he did her.  His tall lithe body and bare head made him easy to spot from a distance.  Not only that but something about the way he moved was uniquely him.  There was a kind of old world grace to his walk, a control much like everything else he did.  Which is why a small smirk came to her face when that control slipped for a moment at the sight of her there.

The second his eyes had landed on her she’d seen his footsteps falter.  He almost stopped completely before he caught himself.  There was a warring of emotions flitting across his face also that finally settled on a cool mask that she only recognized as irritation because, for whatever unfathomable reason, she still remembered all the little subtleties that made him him.

He strode past her without looking at her again as he went to unlock the door.  Then he swung it open and spoke low, “Inside.”

Ellana pushed off the wall and brushed past him catching his scent as she did.  The man still smelled delicious, like books, cedar, and something that was so uniquely him she had no name for it.  For one moronic moment she wanted to turn and bury her nose into the crook of his neck like she used to.

As soon as she was inside he shut the door and turned the lock.  His hand stayed on the handle as he took a deep inhale before he straightened his shoulders.  Then he turned to her, “This is hugely inappropriate.”

She frowned and placed a hand on her hip as she stared him down, “It isn’t like I wanted to come all the way out here and hunt you down.  If you’d just sent me a date to meet, or some way to get in touch with you, we could have---”

“I told you I would contact you, did I not?”

“You did but---”

He held up a hand, “I do not simply say things to hear myself speak, Ellana.”  He walked past her to set his desk, setting his briefcase down on the corner of it, “If I tell you I will do something, I will do it.  Did it not occur to you that I have a life outside of my duties at the club, one I keep separate intentionally?”

She bristled and snapped, “What you’re ashamed of your dom play?”

“Do you share your sexual habits with your co-workers?”

“I--”  She shifted and took a breath, “That’s not the point anyways, the point is this isn’t just about me.  There are lives at stake.”

“I am aware.”  He went to the front of his desk and leaned back on it.  The position accentuating the length of his legs and triangle of his torso,  “It has only been three days.  You speak as though I have made you wait weeks.”

“You were going to make me wait longer though weren’t you?  Another weird dom test or something.”

His hands went back to grip the edge of the desk long fingers thrumming against the surface as he said, “Check your e-mail, Ellana.”

“What?”

He spoke again annunciating each word, “Check. Your.  E-mail.”

Her frown deepened but she dug in her purse to pull out her cell.  Tapping the e-mail app with her thumb she waited for the messages to load.  When they did an e-mail with his name popped up four messages from the top.  She cleared her throat trying not to blush as she opened the e-mail and read it.

When she finished, she looked up at him her brows soft, “Sorry.  I guess I’m just edgy.”

He hummed in the back of his throat, “I presume the time works for you?”

“I’m free all day tomorrow so yeah.  We could meet earlier if you wanted.”

He shook his head, “No.”

She fidgeted now feeling guilty about chasing him down, “Is there anything specific I should wear or… well, not wear?”

“We have yet to agree on you being my sub, wear what you wish as a patron of the club.”

“Wait,” Her eyes narrowed, “are you telling me we  _ aren’t _ starting tomorrow?”

“That is correct.”

“Why the fuck not?”

He frowned and when he spoke his tone was sharp, “I will not answer to rudeness.”

It should have made her bristle again, to be ordered to watch her tongue like some child who had misstepped.  She was an adult after all, if she wanted to cuss she could.  The problem was it didn’t annoy her.  Instead warmth pooled in her belly.

It had nothing to do with the command itself.  He could have said anything.  It was the tone, the way he was holding himself, and the confident control that seemed to be ebbing from him almost the moment they got into his office.  She had a desire to push him more.  Not for any real reason, just to see what he would do.  Would he punish her somehow?  Bend her over the desk and spank her?

_ Fenedhis what is wrong with you?  Focus you idiot. _

“Alright, fine.  Why even bother asking me to the club if not for that?”

“You are aware I have another trainee?” She nodded and he raised a brow, “For the record, should you become mine, I prefer vocal answers.”

She smirked, “Like what?”  She thought of the name he was referred to at the club and purred out,  “Yes, Fen’harel.”

It was supposed to have been mocking.  It came out anything but mocking, the purr sounded genuine and it felt  _ right _ saying it to him.  The sensation of the words rolling off her tongue, along with the slight tightening of his grip on his desk, made a shiver run up her spine.

“That would be acceptable.  There is not a set rule with me, I usually allow my subs to choose how they wish to address me, within reason.”  He stood and moved to go sit behind his desk, “In any case, I have spoken to my current trainee and introduced her to another dom.  They seem to be well suited.  However, she has agreed to one more night with me so that we may show you some of what you may expect.”

Her emotions veered all different directions.  The prospect was intriguing but also made her heart drop at the thought of him attending to another woman.  Not that she should even care.  That ship had sailed long ago, this was just business now.  Still…

“I know how sex works, as you know, I don’t need to watch you doing it.”

He shook his head, “This is why you need to see for yourself.  Full sex was not part of my agreement with her.  It’s not about that.  You have no experience, no real world knowledge of this, I want you to be able to  _ see _ some of what is expected in the club before you commit to your role as my sub.  It is one thing to imagine and another to know.”

That made her pause, “You don’t have sex?”

For the first time his mouth quirked up a hint, “I suppose that would depend on what one considers sex but I do not put my member inside her if that is what you mean.”

She snorted, “You can say cock.  I’m pretty sure we are past the point of flowery terms for such things and, for the record, I don’t care where you put your cock.”  She leaned across his desk as she said the last word, letting her elbows rest on his desk and chin in her palm.  A position she knew gave him a glimpse of her cleavage.  

He didn’t so much as spare her cleavage a glance as he said,  “I will not greet you personally, but Zevran will find you and lead you to where you need to be.  I would like you to stay for most of it but if you wish to leave at any time you may.  Now, if you are done trying to seduce me to get your way, I have work to complete.”

With a frown she straightened and attempted to hide the fluttering in her gut with a shrug, “That’s fine.  You’re not attracted to me anymore I get it.”  She turned to leave, “It’s better that way anyways, it was---”

“You mistake self control with disinterest.”

She stopped and looked over her shoulder, one eyebrow arched, “There is no need to try to--”

Solas pushed his chair from his desk and turned it so he was parallel to the desk as he said, “You may evaluate my interest for yourself if you wish.  In fact I would like you to, call it an exercise if you will, I am curious what you will do.”

What she  _ should _ do is head right out that door, but instead what she  _ did _ was walk over to stand in front of him.  Then without a second thought she went to her knees.  It was easier to see like this.  She could better appreciate his long legs, the broad shoulders that tapered into a slender waist, his muscled thighs hinted at beneath his work pants, and the arousal that pushed against the fabric at his crotch.

She hesitated, glancing at the office door before she let her hands come out to rest against his thighs.  If anyone walked in not like this would be any worse than where she’d already put herself.  Solas shifted just a touch in his chair and she felt his thigh muscles flex beneath her fingers.  

When he reached down to touch a wisp of hair that rested against her cheek she shivered.  To have such a simple thing have her this worked up…

“You made an interesting choice, to go to your knees like this.  I confess I was unsure if you would.”  His tone was neutral not mocking or sexual, it was a mere observation.

She swallowed and took a moment to find her words, “You asked me to evaluate for myself.”

He smiled softly, “So I did, but there are other ways you could have done so or you could have simply refused.”  

Solas’ fingers moved to cradle her chin, lifting it to elongate her neck.  She felt her pulse speed more at his touch, rapid little movements that he noted as he let his fingers stroke along the pulse point at her throat.  

He lifted more till her thighs were raised an inch or so from her heels.  Then he kept her like that for at least a full minute as his fingers continued caressing her neck and jaw.  Caresses that made her stomach quiver even as she knew he was evaluating her now.  

“I am pleased with this outcome.”

Heat flushed her skin at his words.  Somehow during this whole exchange she had developed a desire to please him, to hear those words from his mouth.  The sudden  intensity of her desire to please him more was frightening.

She disengaged her chin from his grasp and stood quickly, “I should leave.”

He stood and gave her a nod, “You have filled out the paperwork I gave you, correct?”

It took her brain a moment to register the question and she curled her fingers once as she replied, “Yes.  Are you going to grade it like the old days?”

He chuckled but shook his head, “No, but be sure to bring them when you come tomorrow night.  You may give them to Zevran and he will see that I get them.”

“Can’t I just give them to you?”

“I doubt we will have the chance to talk tomorrow.”

“Oh,”  Her shoulders slumped a hint but she worked to quickly cover the reaction, “I thought we could at least make it official after whatever you want me to see.”

Solas’ brows were soft as he looked at her, one hand starting towards her before he pulled it back to his side, “We will.  Just not tomorrow night.  Lunch the next day or the following at the latest.  I will send you an address to meet at.”

She couldn’t help the upward twitch of her lips, “You want to discuss a dom sub contract over lunch?”

“Yes, it is not as uncommon as you seem to think.  I once again stress that you have been reading or watching too much fiction on these things.”

Ellana shifted.  A large part of her wanted to stay here with him, wanted to see if he would do things with her now, wanted his fingers against her skin again.  She flushed as thoughts of his caress in places other than her chin flooded her brain.  

Clearing her throat she turned from him and started to the door again, “Right, well see you tomorrow then.”

“Ellana, I---”  She paused and looked over his shoulder at him.  He shifted then continued, “Drive safely.”

“Yup.”  

With that she hurried out of his office shutting the door behind her, a mix of curiosity and dread alternating in her stomach at the thought of what tomorrow night would bring.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Turns out what the night brought was mix drinks.  Very flavorful mixed drinks.  Whatever kind of booze Mythal used for her club it was clearly top shelf.  She shuddered to think what all these drinks would cost her if Solas hadn’t told the barkeep that it was on his tab.  A fact she had been informed of when she first set down and then promptly took advantage of.

Liquid courage indeed.

She turned on her barstool some neon blue drink in her hand that she couldn’t recall the name of.  The bar area of the club seemed pretty tame, at least compared to what she would have expected.  There were a few scantily dressed men and women, who she assumed were subs, walking around taking drink orders from booths.  

Mostly it was like any other bar.  There were people alone, people with their friends, and couples.  Some couples acting more sexual, she’d even spotted one where the couple were giving each other handjobs, but for the most part it was just chatting and occasional kisses.

She heard the barkeep shuffling glasses behind her and turned to him asking, “Is this all?  I mean I expected… I dunno.  Something.”

The barkeep looked up and grinned, “In the bar it is mostly kept pg-13 so to speak.  The interesting stuff goes on in other areas of the club.”

“Oh, there are more public spaces?”

He laughed, “Of course, ya didn’t think this was it did ya?  Look, you go wander around some I’ll let Zevran know the direction you went when he comes looking for ya.”  The barkeep leaned forward, “May I suggest the hall to your right as a starting point, good place to get your toes wet, or other parts.”  He winked, then straightened going back to his work.

With a deep breath she stood.  Might as well, maybe it would help her prepare more for whatever Solas had in mind.  Not to mention help her better know what she was getting into.  Plus, it could be interesting and who knows, she might find something she wanted to try.  Not that she was doing this for that but… as long as she was doing it.

The area the man had directed her to had a variety of sub dom activities going on in separate areas.  Some were quietly observed by others like Ellana, and then some she was the only one passing through.  All were completely oblivious to the world outside their own and there was something appealing in that.  

As she wandered the area she had a feeling the barkeep had suggested here because it was more vanilla in nature but many were still new to her.  Some were more mundane like the room where the sub was blindfolded while he gave his dom a blow job, the dom running a featherlight caress of a whip across his sub’s skin.  

There was the slightly less mundane, like the room with a threesome.  The woman sub was on a padded sawhorse bench, her hands bound with silk.  One dom taking her pussy while the other took her mouth, his hands gripping her hair as he watched her face intently.  The one that was entering her from behind occasionally giving her ass a good smack and eliciting a deep throaty moan from her.

Then there was the completely new stuff.  Like in the room where they had some sort of suspension system hooked up and the sub was bound and suspended by an intricate display of ropes.  It was something like art really, each knot beautifully and carefully made to hold her, to help display her body.  Her dom was circling her, whispering things in a tone too low for Ellana to hear as his hands reached out to touch and explore her body.

That was the room where Zevran found her.  She had been so focused on the display in front of her that she’d jumped when he spoke from behind her.  A knowing smile played on his lips but other than that he made no comment.

They walked through a series of hallways before coming to a set of doors.  Zevran paused and said, “He has already started and you must remain quiet.  Remember you’re observing.  He told me also to remind you can leave whenever you wish.”

“Ok, thank you.  Do I just…”

Zevran grinned, “Whenever you’re ready.  He’ll be focused on her tonight, don’t take it personally.”

She flushed and looked away, “Why would I?”

Zevran shrugged, still smiling and turned to head back down the hall.  She watched him for a moment before she took the last chug of her drink and opened the door.  

The first thing she saw was the woman tied up spread eagle to an upright frame of some kind.  In her mouth was a gag that was loose enough the woman was able to peak her tongue out to lick her lips and over her eyes was a silken blindfold.  She was pretty, made prettier by the flush of arousal that tinged almost every inch of her skin.

She took another step in and the door shut soundlessly behind her.  That was when she saw Solas standing next to the woman.  He was unnaturally still, his eyes were intent the woman in front him as his gaze wandered her bared body.  In his hands he held a cane, his long fingers wrapped around one end while the other end rested in the half-curled palm of his other hand.

He was fully dressed but the clothing fit well to his skin, showing hints of his lean muscles beneath the fabric and accentuating the triangle of his torso.  His head was just slightly tilted as though he were waiting for something.  The mask that covered his face only allowed her to see the beautifully carved line of his jaw.  

When Solas finally did move Ellana released a breath she hadn’t even realized she’d been holding.  The movement was swift and graceful as he brought the cane down across the widest part of the woman’s rear.

She jerked, let out a muffled whimper and then shivered her pleasure.  Down came the cane again, creating an X shape on her, and then he brought it again.  His eyes remaining intent on her as he focused his attention on her rear and upper thighs.

The woman began to pant so that Ellan could hear it even through the gag.  The woman’s hands curled and uncurled in the bindings that held her as her body shuddered.  

Ellana felt her stomach quiver as her nipples tightened more.  She’d been aroused by what she’d seen before now that arousal was clearly felt in the wetness of her underwear and the involuntary clenching of her muscles.

He stopped his use of the cane and went to stand between her legs.  His fingers came up to caress along her skin before stopping at her hips.  The subs body jerked involuntarily towards him as much as the bindings would allow.  Even from the side of the room Ellana could see the woman’s clit swollen from her desire.  It was clear she was soaring on the ecstasy he’d been offering her.

There was something in the air between them.  Some sparking of emotions to it, a flow that almost made Ellana feel like an intruder even though she’d been invited by both of them.  More than that it made her want.  She wanted that with him, whatever this was that she was sensing between those two, she wanted it for herself.  

She wanted to be the one to please him.  She wanted to be the one he shared this with.  She wanted to be his.

After a moment, he bent his head towards his subs ear and whispered something to her.  Ellana couldn’t make out the words but whatever he’d said made the woman tremble more as she shook her head in response.  She mumbled something and wiggled against her bindings.  He gave her ass another sharp smack and she stilled.

Then he whispered something else and went to set the cane off to the side.  When he came back his touch started out gentle, his hand moving up the woman’s body to tangle in her hair.  Once there he gripped her and pulled her head back, elongating her neck.  Then his other hand went down her front and down to her clit.  

He started to massage the sub, two of his fingers slid into the woman’s pussy while his thumb worked her clit.  The woman struggled, rocked her hips as much as she could against him but he used his arm to still her as he continued.  After only a beat let out a wail as she came to his touch.  

Ellana allowed her eyes to shut for a moment as her muscles clenched once more.  She imagined his forearm pressing against her abdomen as he touched her, the heat of him against her skin, the feel of his fingers caressing her insides.  

The increased whimpers of pleasure had Ellana opening her eyes again.  She watched as he continued to work the subs highly sensitized nerves.  When her squirming increased even more he gave her another smack on the rear and she slackened against her bindings giving herself completely to him.  

When he finally decided to stop the sub was all liquid.  He removed his hand from her and used his other hand to stroke her hair before placing a kiss on the crown of her head.  Then he whispered something else in her ear which earned him a contented sigh.

For the first time he glanced over at her.  The look in his eyes so intense she felt she was being pulled under a wave.  It rocked her to the core.  Made her want to sink to her knees again and wait till he decided to grace her with his touch, his attentions.  She wanted him to command her to take the current subs place on that frame and to let her please him as he let her find release.

He broke the gaze first giving her the slightest nod before he turned back to his current sub.  Somehow she knew it as a dismissal.  When he reached up to gently start to remove the gag Ellana knew that the next part was not meant for an audience.  It made something clench in her chest but she picked up her empty drink glass and left.

As she walked back the way she came she thought how unexpected this whole thing had been.  The mission was never going to be easy but it seemed to only be growing more complicated as time went on.  Now the biggest complication of all was evident to her.

She wanted to be his sub.  Desperately she wanted, not just for the mission but for some yearning deep inside herself.  

There had been an old curse that her people used to use, Fen’harel ver na, Dread Wolf take you.  It was meant to be a negative thing, and yet she found she desired nothing more than to find herself in the wolf’s jaws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading <3


End file.
